Spelling Bee
Spelling Bee is where contestants try to spell the word "CAR" using hexagon-shaped cards to win a car; they can also win a consolation cash prize. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Spelling Bee is a large board which conceals 30 cards: eleven each of "C" and "A" cards, six "R" cards and two which say "CAR." To win the car, a contestant must select cards that spell "CAR," either with all three letters or a "CAR" card. *The contestant is given two free cards from the board at the start of the game, which are kept face-down; they can earn up to three more. Three small prizes are shown, one at a time, for which the contestant must guess the actual price. If their guess is within $10 (inclusive) of the actual price, they win that prize and another card from the board. Guessing the exact price of any of the small prizes automatically wins the three additional cards and all three small prizes, regardless of whether a previous prize has already been lost (as was the case on the January 8, 1999, #0965K, playing). *All cards chosen are kept face-down and each is worth $1,000 while it remains face-down, up to $5,000 for the maximum five cards (prior to February 18, 2008, #4211K, the game's first playing in Season 36, each card was worth $500, up to $2,500 for the maximum five cards). The contestant is offered a chance to quit and take the cash value of the cards. If they decline, the cards are turned over one-by-one, with the contestant given the chance after each one to walk away with the cash value of the remaining face-down cards. If the revealed cards spell out "CAR" or a "CAR" card is revealed, the contestant wins the car; however, the contestant does not keep the value of remaining face-down cards if they win the car. *If a contestant does NOT bid within $10 above or below the ARP of all three small prizes, however, the game is still not over. Since there are two "CAR" cards, as well as the fact that each card is $1,000 apiece, the contestant can still try to win the car by finding a "CAR" card or leave with $2,000. History *Until May 17, 2007 (#3994K), the game's last playing in Season 35 which happened to be under Bob Barker's tenure, the cards were worth $500 each (for a maximum of $2,500). The cards were increased to $1,000 each (for a maximum of $5,000) beginning on February 18, 2008 (#4211K), the game's first playing in Season 36, under Drew Carey's tenure. *Originally, the strips completely blended into the numbered slots, so there was no way to indicate what card(s) the contestant had picked off the board except for close-up camera shots. Beginning on October 29, 1992 (#8554D), red strips were added behind the number slots to make it obvious what numbers have been chosen. A frequency chart of cards was added to the base of the game board on February 7, 1994. *On two occurrences, on March 14, 1997 (#0295K) and 2006, the electronics were broken; the prices of the small prizes were revealed on price tags. *On January 8, 1999 (#0965K), a contestant named Amy Vitori played a perfect game, getting one "C," one "A," one "R" and both "CAR" cards; in addition, she won all three small prizes by correctly guessing the price of the fruit hammock after missing the prices of the rice cooker and the candle holder. However, Bob misheard Amy when she had chosen her fourth card. She asked for #26, but Bob placed #27-- which was an "A"-- in the fourth slot. *On February 4, 1999 (#1004K), a contestant named Christine only had three cards. After she had two "A"s, she decided to bail out and take $500. However, after she did, she asked Bob to show her the one remaining card she had chosen. Bob declined at first, but wondered if Christine should've seen it after he looked himself. After a brief pause, he said to his dismay, "Ladies and gentlemen, she SHOULDN'T SEE IT!!!!" The card said "CAR." Christine and the audience were in total shock. Bob grimaced as he saw Christine blow the car. *On May 23, 2014 (#6755K), a contestant had four cards and the contestant decided to take the $4,000. Her first three cards spelled out "CAR" and Drew Carey did not look behind the fourth card. *On February 15, 2016 (#7411K), during that show's "Dream Car Week", Spelling Bee was played for a $120,265 Aston Martin GT. In addition, the money sides were raised from $1,000 to $5,000 apiece; for a maximum bet of $25,000. Contestant Francesca got all three small prizes right and therefore got the maximum five cards, went for the car, and got a "CAR" on the first card; the other cards were not exposed. (Pictures of this historic event are seen below.) *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during "Big Money Week", Spelling Bee was played for a $100,000 in cash. In addition, the money sides were raised from $1,000 to $5,000 apiece; for a maximum bet of $25,000 and BIG card instead CAR. Foreign Versions *On Mexico's "Atínale al Precio", the word "CAR" was replaced with the word "AUTO". The "A" was given for free and the contestant had to find the "U," "T" and "O" or one of two cards saying "AUTO." Each face-down card was worth M$2,000. *The Netherlands "Cash en Carlo" changes the letters to "WIN," and adds four cards worth €1,000; there are 9 "W"'s, 9 "I"'s, 6 "N"'s, 2 "WIN"'s and 4 "€1,000" cards. Drawing a "€1,000" gives that amount to the contestant regardless of the outcome. Each face-down card was worth €200. *On Vietnam's "Hãy chọn giá đúng," the contestant had to find the name of the prize using words on each card: beginning, middle and end or a card with the whole name on it. Each face-down card was worth VND300,000. *On Colombia's "El precio es correcto", the word "CAR" was replaced with the word "CARRO", and adds four cards worth $300.000; there are 7 "C"'s and "A"'s, 8 "R"'s, 6 "O"'s, 2 "CARRO"'s, and 4 items playing. Trivia *Spelling Bee was played once on the primetime Price is Right. On top of that, the game was won. *Spelling Bee perfect playing (both car cards and spelling CAR) happened twice. *September 29, 2000 (#1515K) was the only known time a contestant got nothing but R's. *Spelling Bee is the Million Dollar Game. To win the bonus, the contestant needs to spell "CAR" twice. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 32. Gallery Bob's Era Spelling Bee.jpg Amy's Perfect Spelling Bee Playing Amy and Spelling Bee.jpg Perfect_Spelling_Bee-1.png|This was the price of the candle holder but missed it by $12 by guessing $25. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-2.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-3.png|This was the price of the cooker but missed it by $20 by guessing $30. But-- Perfect_Spelling_Bee-4.png|Amy redeemed the first 2 items by guessing the fruit hammock exactly right. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-5.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-6.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-7.png|By guessing the fruit hammock exactly right, in addition to winning the fruit hammock, she redeems herself by winning the cooker and the candle holder. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-8.png|She gets 5 cards, each worth $500. So she could elect to take $2,500 and stop, or go for the car. She elects to go for the car. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-9.png|The first card had a "C" and when the 2nd card revealed, BOOM! She wins the car. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-10.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-11.png|Who can do better than that? 2 cards that read the word "CAR" and finding the 3 letters that spell out the word "CAR". Perfect_Spelling_Bee-12.png Drew's Era spellingbee1.png spelling_bee2.png spellingbee_3.png|The cards have increased to $1,000 each, so a player can bail out with a max of $5,000 if they so choose. Spelling Bee Distribution.jpg|Here's an up close look of how many "C"s, "A"s, "R"s and the 2 cards that reads out the word "CAR" there are in the game. Spelling Bee for a $120,265 Aston Martin GT Dream Car Spelling Bee 01.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 02.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 03.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 04.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 05.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 06.jpg|This is the price of the 1st item. Dream Car Spelling Bee 07.jpg|This is the price of the 2nd item. Dream Car Spelling Bee 08.jpg|This is the price of the 3rd item. Dream Car Spelling Bee 09.jpg|And for this special playing, we've jacked up the stakes: $5,000 for each card, so this player could bail with $25,000 if she so desires. But she's gonna go for the car! Dream Car Spelling Bee 10.jpg|What?!!! The word "Car" is found! Dream Car Spelling Bee 12.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 11.jpg Dream Car Spelling Bee 13.jpg|There are streamers everywhere. This is one reason to celebrate. But she won't be celebrating for long when she hears from the taxman, as she has to pay a ton of taxes on that car! Dream Car Spelling Bee 14.jpg Custom pictures Bee.png spellingbee2.png~original.png spellingbee3.png~original.png spellingbee4.png~original.png Videos Spelling Bee premiere (September 15, 1988, #6944D) 5 Straight same letter playing Spelling Bee A perfect playing footage of Spelling Bee (January 8, 1999, #0965K) Spelling Bee for a 1966 GTO (May 10, 2010, #5161K) Mega Jackpot from Dream Car Week (February 15, 2016, #7411K) Category:Small Prize Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Cash Award Games Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Active Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Car Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games